


New job

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Carl finds himself a new job!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So for once,I actually have a picture in my mind of what the new characters look like! On wattpad,I just added pictures of them but if you'd like to know how they look you'll have to google them! Sorry lol!
> 
> I picture  
> Jane as Alexandra Breckinridge   
> Nathanial as Martin wöllstrom and   
> Elizabeth as (A blonde) Eva Green  
> Donald glover as Gerald

Carl looked around with his brow furrowed and took in the sight of the cute little ice cream and coffee shop,Which he didn't even know about until an hour ago,And yet somehow he'd snagged a job at it. It was decorated in a cliche way. Everything looking either vintage,Grunge,Or pastel. Literally. It was small looking on the outside which gave it a homey vibe,But on the inside,it was pretty big and there were three sections. In the back was grunge,Which he'd learned was mostly dark which he liked,And then in the middle,there was vintage,Which in his opinion was just old,Dusty shit that looked like it hadn't been used since the seventies,And then there was pastel which was just a bunch of soft,Bright colors mixed together. It looked like a section that little girls might like the most.

"When a customer walks in,You'll greet them in the friendliest way possible! We want the customers to feel like they're right at home. We get a lot of different people coming in here. Businessmen and women who come in just to work,Teens who come just to sit and hang out with their friends,Older people who come just to get out of the house. You have to know how to approach all different types of people." The nerdy man,Who's name Carl learned was Gerold,Explained. "Here comes someone now!" He smiled,Pointing to the door.

An older man in a fancy suit walked in,Wearing a stern facial expression. He held a briefcase in his right hand and a coffee from some other place in his left. He strutted up to the counter and stared at Carl without saying a word. His cold blue eyes stared into Carl's,And with a gentle nudge from Gerald,Carl started speaking. "Ugh,welcome to...The most aesthetic Cafe you will ever come across...Your suit is very nice,Sir. Please tell me,What would you like?"

Carl hesitated saying the cafe's lame name and sounded robotic as he delivered the lines given to him by Gerald. He knew he was doing what he had to in order to survive,But he already wanted to quit. This was ridiculous.

The man looked at him for a few more seconds before turning to Gerald.

"I don't want any of that dirt you grind up and call coffee,Or any of those carb loaded snacks you sell. I need a booth for at least four hours. My wife is mad at me again because I gave Jane the car for the evening. Here." He said,Shoving a wad of cash onto the counter. "And hire better help,Please." He huffed before walking towards the pastel section of the cafe. Carl raised his brows and looked towards Gerald for answers. "Harsh. The hell did I say?"

"Um,That's Nathanial Giovanni Martinez."

"Sounds like a serial killer." Carl muttered.

"Yep." Gerald agreed. "He's pretty rich and he comes here often. He and his wife don't get along very much and although he insults the place a lot,He likes to come here to blow off steam. He isn't as much of a problem as you might think. Usually just sits in the corner of the pastel section and works on his computer. He's a graphic designer and sometimes works with a couple fashion designers here and there. Dealing with him is easy if you know how he works. He likes to boast about his work but never ask him about it. You have to let him start up that conversation. Never ask about his kids unless you want him to throw coffee on you,And always remember his full name. He doesn't like when he's addressed as sir. Always,No matter what,Say the full name. Jane is his secretary. She has short red hair and bright blue eyes. She's a pretty young thing. His wife has long blonde hair and blue eyes as well. Just remember that. He and Jane have a thing going on and you do not wanna say a thing about her to his actual wife,Elizabeth." He explained. Carl nodded along the whole time,Taking mental notes.

"So are there any other regulars?" He asked.

"Plenty. You'll get to know them when they come in. Don't worry though,They're all pretty nice." Gerald reassured him. "Now we usually play soft music in the background,Or catchy tunes that everyone hates but yet loves,And a lot of panic at the disco. Now please follow me to the back room."

Carl followed Gerald as he walked quickly towards a cool looking grunge themed door. When they were inside the room,He looked around and raised his brows. "This is where we host birthday parties and all that jazz." Gerald said as he kicked a few balloons to the side. "Well,Birthday parties,Christmas parties,Dinner parties...We try to bring in money any way that we can."

"Cool." Carl muttered. This room was almost as big as the first part of the cafe.

"Yep! Oh!" Gerald gasped. "I almost forgot the costume."

"Costume?" Carl asked.

"Yes,We wear costumes here. You can choose whichever you want. Grunge,Vintage or pastel." Gerald smiled. He went to a nearby closet and started pulling out clothes,Each with some sort of symbol of the cafe on it,But all in different colors. "I feel like you'd enjoy this one." Gerald chuckled as he pushed some clothes into Carl's hands. He glanced at the outfit and sighed. It was khakis,A pastel pink shirt and a headband with a large,Pastel green ice cream cone on it.

"What do you think?" Gerald asked him. Carl shrugged and forced a smile. He wasn't in the mood to look at all the outfits so he decided to go with the first one. Besides,They were all equally as geeky.

"I like it."

"Good!" Gerald cheered. "You can always change up your look anytime you'd like to,Though. Now to the important stuff. Figuring out how to work the machines! So just change into your costume and then we'll get started."

"Great." Carl smiled before turning away and rolling his eyes.

***********

Russel put his cigarette in between his lips and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear before crossing his arms over his chest again. He stared Fiona down as she watched Debbie slowly packing up all of her and Carl's things. "Shouldn't you be helping her?" Fiona asked,Rolling her eyes. He shook his head. "Carl gave me specific orders to watch you and every move you make while Debbie is packing their stuff." He replied before taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Where are you guys heading?" She asked curiously. "I'm not allowed to give you that information,Mam." He stated. Debbie rolled her eyes as she shoved past them. "Tone it down,Russ." She muttered. "I've always wanted to be a bodyguard. Let me have my moment." He whined.

"I need to know where you're going so that I can know you're safe. If something goes wrong or-"

"Oh you'd love for something to go wrong." Debbie laughed as she turned to face Fiona. "We were safe staying under this roof,with our family! But you kicked us out just to make Sam happy. So fuck you. You don't really give a shit about us. This is the second time you've kicked me out."

"You guys made a terrible decision to do a really stupid thing and once again I'M digging you guys out of your own grave. I had to sit with Sammi for hours and calm her down. I had to beg her not to press charges against you guys. A thanks would be nice." Fiona defended herself. 

"Please." Debbie muttered. "This is just a way of getting me and Franny out of your hair again."

"That's not-"

"Save it." Debbie cut her off. "Our relationship hasn't been the same since I had Franny. You hate me and I hate you. But you know what's sad? Carl cares about you. He looks up to you,He respects you. He practically idolizes you,For some stupid reason. He thinks you're the kind of person he wants to become. I just hope he's realized now that he's better than that. He's better than you,Because he cares about his family. He got himself a job already. He's gonna help take care of me and Franny,And he isn't gonna throw it into our faces for the rest of our fucking lives. And THAT is why he is so much better than you." She ranted before walking off. Fiona sighed and shook her head before turning around to go downstairs. Russel sighed,Wishing that everyone could just get along,But he knew that would probably never be the case with the Gallaghers. 

"Hello,Delinquent." Sammi smirked as she came into sight. "Fiona is being really hard on you guys,Huh? I didn't think she was actually serious about making Carl and Debbie move out but,I guess I was wrong." She chuckled. Russel glared at her before getting in her face. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and narrowed his eyes. "You're so smug aren't you? You and your obese abortion should've been of a son get to stay in the house while Carl and Debs are being forced to leave,And for what? So that you can be happy? So you won't call the cops? Who the fuck is afraid of their candy asses anyways?" Russel spat. "Trust and believe Sammi. Karma is a bitch. I swear on my life that you will get what's coming to you. Today,Tomorrow or twenty-five years from now,You will see why you do not fuck with the Gallaghers."

"Why are you so concerned? You're not a Gallagher." Sammi stated sassily as she stared at her nails. "Well my boyfriend is." Russel snapped. "There are only a select few things in this world that I care about and Carl just so happens to be one of them. You've fucked with the wrong one. I'm gonna be on your ass soon enough,Just you wait." He threatened.

"I'm terrified,I truly am." She laughed before turning to walk away. She stuck her middle finger in the air before disappearing down the stairs. Russel rolled his eyes and let out a huff. He never thought he could hate someone so much.

**********

"I happen to know a place." Frank smirked as he paced in front of the three staring teens. "Only four houses down from the Gallagher house,Free,And a slap in the face to Fiona. What do you say?" "Frank." Carl sighed. "I'd rather live on the streets than in a house with you."

"Well do that then you fraudulent ingrate." He hissed. "But I know for a fact that Debbie can't say the same. Think of the child,Debs. Think of Franny! She can't fend for herself,She needs you. If you're in an alleyway,Face down ass up for a 62-year-old former gang member getting ass raped and then killed,What is she gonna do?" He asked,Raising his brows pointedly.

"We wouldn't let that happen to her." Russel quickly intervened,Putting a comforting hand on Debbie's back. "Oh what kind of protection are you?" Frank dismissed him. "As a matter of fact,You're more likely to attract the rapists than a fucking child prostitute surrounded by pedophiles. You've got a pretty face!" 

"I do." Russel mumbled quietly. "Angelic,Some may call it."

"Why do you want us to live with you?" Debbie asked curiously. "You never wanted to be around before." "That was back when I was blind to the fact that my children were amazing human beings! And since Carl has a job now I'm sure he can afford to buy a bit of food now and then..." Frank exclaimed. Carl rolled his eyes. "I knew it." He growled. "We'll be fine on our own,We don't need any house that comes with a crazy old drunk as a roommate." 

"Speak for yourself." Debbie sighed as she rocked a sleeping Franny back and forth. "As much as I hate to be near him,I kind of need a place for me and Franny to be safe in. If that means bunking with Frank...Well then so be it." 

"Debs-"

"Fiona was right." She cut Russel off. "I need to be there for Franny. I need to start using my head. I could sleep in a box on the side of the fucking road with you,Carl, but I won't let her!" She shouted.

Carl sighed before running his fingers through his hair. "Fine." He mumbled. "I'll go wherever you go because we need each other right now,And I know you have to do what's best for Franny." 

"Thank you." Debbie smiled brightly.

"Whatever. Just know that if he pisses on the carpet,You clean it up."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super short,I know,But I just wanted to give the story some progress! Next part should be a lot better,I promise! I'll try to update very soon as well because this was so short. Also I hope there's not many spelling errors in this!


End file.
